Music or the Mayor
by GiftedPunk
Summary: AU: RATING M for language and sexy times from the start. No magic/Curse SLOW BURN. Regina and Henry have had their idealistic life in Storybrooke torn apart both unable to heal completely. Emma Swan is a world famous musician on a downward spiral into self destruction can a chance meeting with a lost kid change all of their perspectives and heal timeless hurts? SwanQueen
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

AN: This is rated M from the off & I apologise for the hetero *shivers* sex but it had to be done. (its a 1 time thing I promise)

Honestly I know nothing about music, or instruments or the music industry only what google is teaching me so I`m totally winging it, any inaccuracies I take full responsibility for, just know I have tried my best at making it believable and accurate.

This all came about because I was playing Guitar Hero and suddenly I had this whole story mapped out in my head and it won`t let me be.

Unfortunately I do not own OUaT or it`s Characters but I can dream and take them for a spin occasionally, purely for pleasure

Cursed Exile is a fictitious band of my creation and any resemblance to a band alive or dead is entirely coincidental (I google searched and got zero hits)

Truest_Believer & Carter Adams belong to me.

I hope you enjoy :0)

Music or the Mayor

Chapter 1 – What Goes Around Comes Around.

Placing the sweet popcorn into the microwave the shaggy brown haired teen figured he had at most 3 ½ minutes to prepare. Taking the stairs two at a time he barrelled up and into his room a loud bang crashing through the house as his door hit the wall behind

"Hen-ry" His Mother scalded her voice drifting up from her ground floor study "No running in the house, especially on the stairs. It's dangerous"

"Sorry Mom, there isn't much time, it`s nearly midnight" His breathless reply

Leaving his dark blue jeans and red woollen Christmas jumper with the reindeer in a heap on his bedroom floor he quickly changed into his Marvel Avengers pyjama bottoms and his cherished signed _Cursed Exile – Cursed Tour 2011_ T-shirt before rushing out.

Again taking the stairs two at a time Henry missed the bottom four completely as he launched himself into the vestibule skidding to a halt just past his mothers study, his fingers tightly gripping the architrave to prevent further slippage. Taking a sneak peak around the frame into the study he noticed his mother behind her mahogany desk idly flicking through an old battered photograph album. Sighing, Henry`s heart became heavy as his thoughts were drawn to the happier times the album held, fortunately the microwave dinging signalled the popcorn ready to eat saving him from his darkening thoughts.

Taking the bag of popcorn from the microwave and grabbing a can of soda from the refrigerator Henry rushed into the lounge plopping himself and his treats onto the middle seat of the leather sofa, flicking on the TV Cater Adams was hosting the 2015 Times Square New Year Ball drop

" _... And we wish you a very happy and healthy 2015 as we count down these last seconds of 2014..."_

"Moooooom, M-om there`s fifty seconds to go, come on we never miss this" Shouted Henry through a mouthful of popcorn.

Carefully placing the old photograph album into the bottom drawer of the mahogany desk Regina pushed it closed reverently.

"Coming darling"

"Mom" Henry stretched leaning his head over the back of the sofa so she could hear him clearly "Hurry up... _Cursed Exile_ are playing"

Regina Mills rolled her eyes at the very mention of _Cursed Exile_ having been forced to listen to their particular blend of _Rock/Pop_ ona daily basis since Henry had become obsessed with the band, their music and in particular Emma Swan during the, _Aunt Ruby_ _babysitting incident of_ _2011_. Rolling her eyes again Regina shuddered at the memory as a small smile played at the corner of her lips, the incident hadn't been a complete disaster it had returned her loving son.

Sitting next to Henry Regina pulled the boy tightly against her placing a tender kiss atop his head

" _... And let's count it down together, everyone at home as well. Ten... Nine... Eight..."_

Regina and Henry looked at one another smiling as they continued the countdown together

"Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

"Happy New Year Henry" Smiled Regina enveloping her son in a tight embrace

"Happy New Year mom, I love you so much"

"And I love you darling."

Regina swallowed her emotions as tears pricked her eyes. Releasing Henry from her embrace he sat once again tight against her, her arm draped lovingly, protectively around his shoulders. With their attention returned to the TV they both smiled as tickertape fluttered down upon the happy Times Square revellers

"Now Henry tell me, what`s gotten you so excited?"

" _Cursed Exile"_ Henry screamed pointing towards the TV as the camera panned out to the Freedom stage to reveal the beautiful blonde Emma Swan the bands lead guitarist and occasional vocalist readying her equipment.

SQ

Forgetting her _lucky_ picks Emma returned to the dressing room, the door ajar a sliver of light pierced the dimly lit corridor. Emma`s abdominals tightened a warning not to venture inside. A wave of nausea gripped her, tasting bile she knew that whatever she discovered behind the door was about to change her life forever.

Leaning dejectedly against the wall of the dimly lit corridor Emma`s head dropped as she caught the stifled whimpers of pleasure coming from inside of the dressing room, closing her eyes she clenched her fists into tight balls as her stomach bottomed.

" _Keep it together Swan, keep it together."_

Taking a steadying breath Emma exhaled slowly, her course of action decided she slowly pushed the door open... Her eyes widened with shock at the sight of Lily Page the lead singer of her band-on her knees- in front of drummer Killian Jones who`s Union Jack boxers were nestled snugly inside of his jeans crumpled in a heap around his ankles. Dumbstruck, Emma was unable to comprehend the scene playing out before her eyes, this wasn`t what being the founding member of the biggest band on the planet was about, not for her, not anymore at least, not since...

Lily kissed Killian`s thighs, making her way down his legs she placed gentle kisses upon the inside of his knees before taking the shaft of his engorged penis into her hand. Stroking it gently back and forth she lowered her head, tongue flicking across the tip circling it smoothly; lower... lower... until her tongue licked beneath the ridge.

Tracing wet kisses down one side of Killian`s shaft Lily moved upwards along the other until her mouth was once again hovering just above the head, placing her lips against the tip she opened her mouth sucking Killian inside.

Killian gripped the sides of Lily`s head pulling her slowly forward until every inch of his penis was covered by her moist, warm mouth. Lily gagged as his penis hit the back of her throat, her mouth widening to let a mixture of spittle and preseminal fluid escape in stringy strands that dripped down onto Killian`s thighs.

Picking up his pace Killian thrust his penis into her mouth, while Lily`s tongue danced and flicked around it, groans of pleasure rumbling through her chest.

Still watching from the doorway like some fucking voyeur Emma noticed Killian edging closer to orgasm, his muscles tensing as he exhaled in desperate breathy puffs.

"Well this is awkward?" Emma stated taking a small amount of satisfaction from the fact that Killian would be left unsatisfied

Lily shot away from Killian as if she had been burned, his penis leaving her mouth with a loud pop. Cleaning the Cowper's fluid from around her mouth with the back of her hand Lily stood, defiantly staring at Emma, behind Lily Killian sniggered then grimaced as he found himself pulling up his jeans and hastily tucking his engorged member into his boxers.

"Em-I-I..." Lily started

Emma held up her hand shaking her head

"We have a gig, I just-I forgot my picks"

SQ

Emma was raging, she was fucking furious, seething. If she were a cartoon character steam would be billowing from her ears, as it were the more she thought about what had played out in the dressing room a few minutes earlier the more emotional she became, she hadn`t felt this enraged since before...

Shaking her head struggling with her inner turmoil the blonde distracted herself with adjusting the strap of her Las Paul until it felt comfortable across her chest and shoulder, she then placed her multi-coloured picks in the rubber seal of the speaker behind her like she`d done a thousand times before-before her life turned to shit.

 _Ha, fucking ha. Lot of fucking good this ritual has done me._

Killian appeared on the stage closely followed by Lily who`s eyes bore through Emma as she hollered into the microphone

"TIMES SQUAAAAARE..." The crowd went wild "Welcome to two thousand and fifteen... Ok were gonna sing one song for you right now, it`s a song you might all recognise, it's called –Don`t wanna talk about it"

The crowd cheered, whooped and bopped as Lily`s stunning vocals launched _Cursed Exile_ into the most played song of 2014, rocking Times Square into the New Year.

Swans emotions eased as the music she`d penned flowed from her fingertips and out through her cherished Gibson Les Paul, it`s heavy mahogany making it`s tone rich and full, she had replaced the standard pickups with bare knuckles, which in her opinion had made this Gibson the best guitar she had ever owned or played, she loved this guitar.

Music had always been Emma`s solace soothing the pain of the past, easing the loneliness, resentment and anger that bubbled inside an ever present reminder of the broken system she found herself growing up within.

Smiling wholeheartedly Emma interacted with the crowd who bopped and locked along with her and each other as they sang the words she had composed back to her and the rest of the band _._ Her heart swelled with happiness at the audiences reaction to her music, the air felt charged, if she didn't know any better she would swear it almost felt... magic!

Emma was once again truly enjoying her music, loving the emotion it could elect from individuals believing music to be an extremely personal experience. As she watched the faces in the crowd she could see a myriad of emotions playing across them and drawing upon her own experience Emma thought of how she could listen to a song a hundred times and the world would not make sense but on the hundredth and one play a chord could be struck that resounded somewhere deep within and the music would return clarity to her world.

As the song ended Emma committed to memory the amazing vibe and energy the audience omitted. Emma would miss them, the smiling eclectic collection of adoring fans. To Emma music had always been about so much more than just fame and a fat royalty cheque. If and it were a big if - if you were lucky enough to make it in the _business_ those were just a fortunate side effect. Although somewhere along the journey Emma had bought into the fame and hype that surrounded her and _Cursed Exile_ becoming lost for a time but that was before... the kid. Since meeting the kid Emma had completely turned her downward spiral into oblivion around.

"Fuck it" Emma mumbled under her breath "I`m done with this shit. I`m done"

 _Cursed Exile`s_ contractual obligation for the night had been fulfilled and the band were due to take a hiatus for the next few months to recharge their creative juices before returning to the studio to work on their sixth album that would, upon its release be followed by a world tour.

"I`m so done"

Removing her beloved Gibson from her shoulder the strap swung loosely by her legs as she gripped it`s neck tightly, the 10-46s Rotosound strings digging into her palm. Striding over to where Killian sat playing his drums Emma shot him a death glare as she lifted the Gibson high above her head

"Fuck you Killian!"

Bringing the Les Paul down in one swift motion its neck broke as it connected with Killian`s Tama drum kit sending symbols, snare drums and drumsticks flying across the stage in all directions.

"Bloody hell Swan, she only sucked my bloody cock, it`s not like it meant anything love"

Loosening her grip upon the broken Gibson it slipped from her grasp as she kicked out a booted foot piercing Killian`s base drum, he, Lily and the entire audience now standing watching her mouths agape.

Quickly closing the distance between them Emma pulled back her arm; unleashing a swift right hook she caught Killian across the jaw, recoiling backwards he stumbled into his stool before crashing off of the rear of the stage.

Chest heaving Emma whirled around marching with menace towards Lily who raised her hands in mock surrender. Grabbing the microphone Emma paused momentarily, inhaling a deep breath she managed to calm herself slightly before speaking to the stunned audience.

"I`m sorry for ruining the song and for my actions tonight but due to irrevocable differences within the band I am unable to continue. I urge each and every one of you to never give up on your dreams; you never know which one could be your happy ending. Thank you"

SQ

Henry was aghast unable to understand what he had just watched on the TV

"What-what - just - Mom?"

"As I always suspected Henry, it appears your Ms Swan isn't so perfect after all or the Saint she would have us believe"

Regina ruffled the boy`s hair trying to make light of the situation, she knew the breakup of his favourite band would affect him and badly, she would never forget that it was _Cursed Exile_ and in particular Emma Swan that had returned _her_ Henry to her.

 _Not tonight, I can't revisit that dark place at least not tonight_

Henry`s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he turned to his Mom

"I-I don`t believe that Emma is bad, she was nice to me. I think something bad must`ve happened, something really bad" He frowned "Do you think the band have broken up?"

Regina`s heart ached as she placed a tender kiss to the top of her sons head

"I believe so my darling... I believe so"


	2. Clark Kent vs Superman

AN: Thank you all so much for the follows. **Trigger warning for water tragedy.** This writing malarkey is so much harder than people give credit for so once again I have tried my best at research (Google only knows so much) any inaccuracies please feel free to bring them to my attention  & I will endeavour to correct. Grab a biscuit, a cuppa & hopefully enjoy. ;0)

SQ

Music or the Mayor

Chapter 2 – Clark Kent vs. Superman

In the Manhattan offices of Entertainment Agent August W Booth disgraced musician Emma Swan sat opposite pulling nervously at the sleeve of her trademark red leather jacket. Huffing Booth flicked through the thick legal pack on the conference table, shaking his head he exhaled a disappointed sigh

"I`ve known you most of my life Em and this..." His piercing ice blue eyes lifted from the paperwork boring into her

"I know"

"Do you Em, do you? Because I`m having a hard time with this" he picked up the files shaking them in his hand before throwing them across the conference table towards her "You were on live TV streaming into millions of homes across the nation not to mention the thousands in the audience, I thought..."

Emma closed her eyes a wave of shame and guilt rising within

"August I know" She whispered

August closed his eyes letting out another disappointed sigh as his hand massaged the dark designer stubble on his cheek

"I guess you`ve seen YouTube, Instagram, Twitter and the shitstorm Lily and Killian are drumming up?"

"Honestly August, I don`t give a fuck about YouTube, Twitter or any of that shit and while we're at it I don`t give a fuck about Killian fucking Jones or Lily fucking Page. I am completely gutted that I broke my favourite Les Paul in half though" Emma chuckled

"This isn't funny Emma. I don`t have a magic wand to wave that can undo all of this-this mess, why did you sabotage your career? If you needed a break, if you wanted to leave the band you should've come to me, trusted me" August poked himself in the chest as his anger and voice began to rise "ME your foster brother, fuck being your agent I'd have handled it as your brother, instead you assaulted Killian Jones halfway through the NYE gig" August paused his voice becoming sorrowful "I don`t know how you come back from this Em, not this time?"

"August you're the only family I have, trust me I had my reasons for thumping Jones"

"But as usual you're not gonna share"

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she offered August a tight smile

"What`s the damage?"

"Cliff notes" he sighed "The partnership agreement signed by all band members when you founded _Cursed Exile_ are legally binding much to Lily and Killian`s annoyance. As the founding member and as cleverly written into your agreement you have sole use of the band's name and all logo`s connected to it. Financially you should be secure for the rest of your life with all future income from _Cursed Exile_ merchandise and royalties being split between band members as stated within the band agreement. As you were the main songwriter/composer your copyright and royalty percentage on mentioned track credits remains intact as do the other members percentage of royalties where mentioned. There is however a document to read and sign from your record label, let`s just say they were less than impressed with developments but your lawyer, Mr Gold has brokered a deal which Lily and Killian have already agreed to and signed. Mr Gold also made sure that Killian was unable to file charges against you."

"Where do I sign?"

August handed Emma the deal from the record label, opening the file she signed her name on the documents where the attached bright coloured sticky tabs indicated

"You're not gonna read it?"

"I trust you and Gold to have my back. If there`s anything in this document that can come back to bite me in the ass you`d have caught it and told me, right?"

August nervously rubbed at the designer stubble under his chin, given Emma`s current circumstances and given the opportunity proposed within the deal by the record label it was in Emma`s best interests to sign

 _If only Emma weren't so stubborn, but omission is hardly a lie, she always catches the lie_

"It`s the best deal you could hope for given the circumstances Em" August answered honestly

Sensing the truth Emma smiled up at her foster brother

"Done" Emma stated pushing the documents back across the conference table

"So what`s next for the bad girl of music" August grinned

"Vacation I thought about going to the Lake House"

August stared at Emma

"I know why you bought that place Emma out of some sense of misplaced guilt but none of what happened..."

"Just stop." Emma`s head bowed "Stop, I know"

"I just don`t understand?"

"It`s just time August... it`s just time"

SQ

January was nearing its end as Henry pulled his black duffle over his usual red and blue checked shirt

"Don`t forget your scarf Henry" Called Regina from the kitchen

"Mom I'm thirteen I think I know how to wrap up for a Maine winter"

The staccato of heals could be heard nearing from the kitchen, standing next to her son the brunette rested a hand upon his shoulder squeezing gently

"Quite the young man" she smiled warmly

Reaching for the red and grey striped scarf hanging from the coat peg Regina draped the scarf gently around his neck placing a quick peck on his cheek

"Moooooom" Henry rolled his eyes rubbing furiously at his cheek removing the sticky red lipstick stain his mother's lips had left

"Dr. Hopper, Granny`s for lunch and then?"

"I thought I`d hang out with Aunt Ruby if-if that`s ok with you?"

Regina chuckled she would never deny her son quality time with his aunt even if she and Ruby rarely agreed on anything these days.

"Remember home before the lights come on, I'll be at the office if you need me"

SQ

With the furore surrounding _Cursed Exile`s_ breakup refusing to abate. Emma watched as Lily Page and Killian Jones whored themselves to a media hungry for sensationalism, conjecture and rumour, her own actions greatly exaggerated and embellished transporting her image and character back to a time before she`d met the kid and turned her life around.

Escaping New York Emma effectively dropped off of the media`s radar, driving the four hours to the Adirondack-style Lake House in her vintage yellow VW Beetle (the very first car she had ever owned even if by dubious circumstances) it provided the perfect cover for her escape, no one would ever suspect the rusted wreck held the fleeing bad girl of music.

With Emma MIA August tried his best at damage limitation but Lily and Killian`s incessant attacks upon her character and Augusts` constant _"no comments_ " to the barrage of questions thrown at him were unable to sate the media`s interest. The paparazzi were on a mission, a mission to hunt down Emma Swan and they absolutely would not stop until she was found. August remained Emma`s only contact since leaving New York since he had cleverly suggested ditching her smart phone and had had a replacement shipped to her secret retreat in Storybrooke, Maine.

Since her arrival at the lake house gone were the trademark Swan golden blonde locks and in their place a light ash blonde weaved its way down between defined shoulder blades, fashionable dark rimmed spectacles replaced her ice blue coloured contacts, her natural emerald on display for the first time in over six years. The _disguise_ wasn`t perfect but Emma hoped that if a pair of glasses and slicked back hair worked at transforming Superman into Clarke Kent and vice versa, she figured why the hell not?

SQ

Ashen hair scraped back into a tight ponytail poked out through the back of Emma`s cherished Sox baseball cap, adjusting its position she pulled upon its peak until it almost covered her glasses. Zipping up her grey hoodie she lifted the hood up over her cap hoping both acts would shield her face from prying eyes as much as possible, the last thing she wanted was to draw attention.

Looking at her earphones she placed the correct one in each ear, her favourite David Bowie tracks her preferred jogging playlist for the morning, as yet the music industry hadn`t afforded her the opportunity of meeting or working with her idol but she always found solace in his music, her hero helping to make sense of her world.

Jogging the couple of miles into town Emma`s legs and lungs burned from the exertion, the inaction of the past month and being holed up at the lake house for the past two weeks taking its toll on her fitness levels, however, lost in Bowie she felt less troubled than she had since the New Year's Eve debacle, grinning and singing loudly to `Ashes to Ashes` she continued with her jog

Slamming backward onto the sidewalk Emma breathed heavily as she attempted to replace the air expelled from her lungs by the impact; a brunette now lay sprawled unceremoniously atop her

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" gasped Emma.

Disentangling an arm Emma brushed aside errant brunette locks that dangled loosely brushing softly against her cheek, _cinnamon and apple,_ Emma gently placed the errant strands behind a delicate ear to reveal her assailants face. Clear dark green eyes met those of warm medium brown flecked with amber tones, forgetting to breathe both women were lost within swirling chestnut and emerald pools alike.

"I-I-I..." Her assailant drifted off as they maintained their gaze neither willing to be the first to break the enchantment that had them both completely captivated.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Chuckled Ruby as she stepped through the door of Granny`s Diner "Accosting strangers on the sidewalk again I see Regina"

Ruby awkwardly helped the stunned Mayor and Emma to their feet finally breaking the spell. Pulling back her hood Emma didn't give a second thought to removing her Sox cap tucking it loosely into her pocket, resting a hand gently upon the brunette's shoulder Emma looked directly into shocked unblinking eyes

"Are you ok, did I injure you?"

Regina remained silent, unmoving, unblinking, Emma tried again her concern for the beautiful brunette rising with each passing moment

"Are you hurt?" Asked Emma her voice laden with concern

"I-I-It`s-It`s... y-you" Regina stammered her brow furrowing as she reached out to tentatively touch Emma`s face pulling away sharply at the last minute, afraid to touch, unable to make sense of what she was feeling or seeing.

 _Shit there goes my Clark Kent looks like I'm back to being Superman_

"Let's get her inside" Ruby looked between the confused Mayor and Emma "That must've been some tackle"

Emma nodded her head acknowledging Rudy`s statement whilst gently wrapping a toned arm around the Mayor who leaned heavily into the ash blonde's embrace. Glancing up to regard Emma every few moments Regina was totally confused by the intimacy she felt already existed between them.

"It`s ok I`ve got you, I`ve got you" Whispered Emma softly as she gently steered the Mayor into Granny`s

Ruby watched flabbergasted by the interaction as Regina`s mind wandered to the night her world fell apart

" _It`s ok I`ve got you, I`ve got you"_

" _Please help me, my son, my wife are still in the car, they are in the car, please, please, my son and wife are in the car" Regina screamed hysterically at the blonde stranger who returned to the water disappearing beneath its surface leaving Regina bleeding, dripping and shivering upon the shore._

SQ

Running the peak of her Sox cap through her fingers Emma sat nervously in a booth at the back of Granny`s, opposite, Regina remained flustered and silent, Emma would catch the brunette staring quizzically at her when she thought the ash blonde wasn`t paying attention. Emma offered Regina a disarming smile as she attempted an apology

"I`m so sor..."

"Here Regina drink this tea I'm sure it will help, now what happened out there?" Ruby interjected before Emma could continue

"Completely my fault" Emma admitted holding her hands up "Bowie was busting my drums and I obviously wasn`t concentrating on where I was going having jogged into town from the Lake House, it`s..." It was out before Emma could censor it

"I beg your pardon" The words rushed from Regina`s lips with more venom than she had intended, her head whipping round to study Emma intently believing she may have misheard, she hadn`t "You're-you're at the Lake House" she whispered

Emma nodded looking from Regina to Ruby who reached for Regina`s hand, finding it they gripped onto each other tightly

"Is there a problem?" Asked Emma knowing full well that there was

"No-no problem, It's just-it`s just been empty for so long no one has been up there since... well, it`s been a long time" replied Ruby sadly

"How long do you expect to be in Storybrooke Ms...?" Asked Regina steering the subject onto something less painful

 _Don't freak out Swan Clark Kent actually worked you're a frekin genius_

"N-Newam, it`s-I`m Sam Newam from New York" Emma rushed relief flooding her senses

"Nice to meet you Sam, I`m Ruby Lucas owner of Granny`s and the delightful individual you tackled to the ground is our esteemed Mayor, Ms Regina Mills"

"Regina..." Emma breathed she really had no filter today.

"Madame Mayor or Mayor Mills is how I prefer to be addressed Ms Newam, you would do well to remember that"

"Understood, Mayor Mills" Emma smiled "I`d like to offer my humble apologises for our less than auspicious meeting hopefully I haven`t damaged your opinion of me too much? I should warn you that I`m a terrible klutz but hopefully future meetings will be spent with less time atop each other, although..." Emma grinned devilishly and winked cheekily at the Mayor

Ruby stifled a chuckle as she turned to the less than impressed Mayor

"There will certainly be no meetings that lead to either one of us being atop one another Ms Newam and as for my opinion, it is hardly of any importance but as you appear eager for my approval..."

"Whoa there lady, I`m not looking for your approval I was apologising for tackling you to the ground. Honestly pissing off the Mayor wasn`t at the top of my to-do list today" Emma slipped from the booth sighing as she replaced her baseball cap "I can see that we've gotten off on the wrong foot so once again I offer you my sincere apologies"

"Ms Newam I have learned that apologies no matter how sincere and heartfelt cannot alter the damage that is caused by ones careless actions. Apologies are useless, meaningless words used by those at fault to assuage their own guilt"

Emma`s head dropped

 _Emma knelt heaving for breath over the lifeless body of the kid, droplets of cold water splashing onto his pale grey features from her soaked hair and clothes, his mother's hysterical screams reverberating through her head._

" _My son, please help my son, my son!"_

" _I promise to help your son but can you try to remain calm for me Mrs..."_

" _Regina"_

 _Regina immediately quieted as silent tears streamed down her face, wringing her hands she anxiously watched as the stranger tried to revive her son. Looking to the brunette Emma pointed to her red leather jacket that lay disguarded not far from them upon the shore_

" _My phone, the code is 3550 call 911, call 911 quickly, can you do that Regina?"_

 _Regina nodded shakily busying herself with the phone as Emma returned her attention to the lifeless boy._

 _Emma swept a couple of fingers around the boys mouth to remove any debris that might be blocking his airway, finding only water and fearing a neck injury she turned the kids entire torso, head and hips until he was laying on his side, she watched as the water drained from his lungs, using the same method of turning she quickly returned him to his back._

 _Placing the fingers of both her hands under his jaw just below his ears she gently jutted his jaw forward as she placed her ear close to his nose listening for his breathing while simultaneously watching his chest for movement, pinching the kids nose shut Emma sealed her mouth over his, blowing she watched his chest rise, two seconds later she blew again watching his chest rise again._

" _Come on kid, breathe, breathe damn you, breathe, kid come on" Emma pleaded_

 _Vomiting, the kid's eyes fluttered open as he spluttered and coughed gulping greedily for air, returning the kid to his side Emma gently cleared away the vomit from his airway with her fingers before gently turning him once again onto his back_

" _It`s ok kid I've got you, I`ve got you" she soothed "Is the ambulance on its way?"Emma looked to Regina_

" _Y-y-yes" Regina nodded_

" _Bring my jacket put it over your son it`ll keep the chill off, he`s breathing, come, come sit with your son, he`s breathing" Emma reassured the brunette "It`s going to be ok, he`s breathing"_

 _The shocked brunette tentatively sat near her son stroking his hair whispering soothing words of comfort as Emma returned to the water disappearing under its surface once more._

 _Regina, I am forever sorry I failed you and Henry_

"I-I -I`m sorry Madame Mayor, believe me these are not just words that I say to assuage my guilt they are said with a determination that I will learn from my mistakes and apply their lessons to my life."

Regina stared at Emma completely speechless, unable to read the emotions playing across the ash blonde's face she had expected a sassy brazen retort to her statement not a thought out heartfelt admission of a lesson learned.

"Well dear I am glad to see you are taking on board the seriousness of this incident"

"Well ladies it`s been a pleasure, hopefully we will bump into each other again soon only this time not literally" Emma smiled as she walked away waving a short goodbye to both

"Later Sam" Ruby called out watching as Sam walked through Granny`s turning to Regina when the ash blonde eventually exited

"Regina what the hell, what was that-that...?"

"I am quite sure I do not know to what you are referring Ms Lucas" Regina replied taking a nonchalant sip of her tea

"Ok-ay what was that-that, whatever on the sidewalk? I don`t think I've ever seen anything like that, it-it was... intense and raw. I guess you also didn't notice that Sam is hella cute, all be it in a dorky, awkward kinda way and I don`t believe, not for one minute that you didn`t notice she kinda looks like Emma Swan? Henry`s gonna freak"

"I`m pleading the fifth Ms Lucas" Regina smiled into her cup of tea


	3. The Lake House

Music or the Mayor

Chapter 3- The Lake House

The Mayor`s phone beeped signalling the arrival of a new text message, Henry`s smiling face greeted her as she slid her finger across her home screen unlocking the phone what surprised Regina was the notification _**Red**_ flashing across it.

" _Henry"_

Regina immediately thought placing her hand over her heart its beat rising steadily as panic rose within her; quickly she opened the text message

 **We still need to talk.**

Pressing _enter message_ Regina began to type

 **Ms. Lucas what could you and I possibly have to talk about having only spoken just this morning?**

Regina quickly pressed send returning her attention to the stall allocations for the Miners Day celebrations planned for the following Saturday

 **Henry.**

Regina would not refuse Ruby where Henry was concerned she knew his aunt loved the boy every bit as much as she even though their relationship remained tenuous at best.

 **Expect me shortly before 5pm.**

SQ

It had been a long day and Ruby`s shift was finally over, she sat nursing aching feet and a coffee as she waited patiently for Regina. The bell above the entrance tinkled, Ruby looked around to see Mayor Mills walking towards her dressed sharply in black pumps, pencil skirt and matching fitted jacket, a crisp white collared button down blouse completed the ensemble whilst a soft unbuttoned camel duffle kept the off the chill; sitting in the booth occupied by Ruby, Regina interlaced her hands atop the table

"Regina, can I get you something?"

"No thank you dear I am quite alright I'd really just like to hurry this along so that I can get home to Henry"

"Ok." Ruby took a sip of her coffee "Henry came to lunch today he spent most of the afternoon here actually"

"He mentioned as much this morning this is hardly news" Regina pressed down on the table readying to stand

"Regina wait, that's not all"

Re-interlacing her hands Regina quirked an eyebrow for Ruby to continue

"Henry hardly spoke all afternoon it was worse than pulling teeth but I'm concerned because he had his book"

Regina stared at Ruby sighing in defeat, there was a time she and Ruby had not only been best friends but sister-in-laws after all if it weren't for Ruby she would never have met Danielle, Ruby`s sister, her dead wife but that life seemed like such a long time ago

"I am at a loss of what to do Ruby, Henry still see`s Dr Hopper and I try-I try, but I- he, it is left unspoken"

"We all lost something precious Regina and if it weren`t for your `Saviour` who mysteriously vanished after pulling you, Henry and-and..." Ruby sighed "Dani from the lake then we would have lost you all that day"

"How dare you call that-that person a saviour it is entirely their fault that..." Regina`s ire began to rise

"Regina you know that isn`t true she risked her life three times to pull you all from the water, she revived Henry. Dani..." Ruby sighed dejectedly her eyes closed "The impact of the crash killed Dani instantly there was nothing anyone could have done to save her especially your saviour"

Regina stared blankly at Ruby

"Regina it`s time you and Henry started living again and having fun like you used to, you guys were inseparable sharing everything and I was lucky enough to be a part of that, our family and now-now we don`t talk or hang out and Henry is slipping... I miss my best friend Regina and my family, I want- no I need you both"

"Are you implying that I do not make my son happy, that I do not provide stability for him?"

"Hell no Regina, of course you make him happy and you're a fantastic doting mother everyone can see that no one can or would ever doubt that, it`s just time Regina, Henry needs..."

Regina`s ire suddenly rose

"It`s just time. It`s just time! My wife is _dead_. Henry`s mother is _dead_. Your sister is _dead_ and she is _never_ coming home to us" Regina spat venomously "No matter how much I or Henry or you wish for it, Danielle is _never_ coming home so nothing can ever be the same and the sooner you and Henry accept that fact the easier it will be for all of us"

"Regina please I only meant..."

Regina held up her hand

"Enough! Henry is waiting for me at home. Good evening Ms. Lucas"

Before Ruby could draw breath Regina had scooped up her belongings and exited Granny`s

"Well shit, I didn`t even get to the good bit"

Ruby shot a quick text to her nephew

 **Give your Mom a hug Hen it`s been a tough day. X**

SQ

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Henry quickly read the text from his aunt quickly stuffing it back in as the front door to the mansion opened and the staccato of his mother's heels could be heard upon on the tiled floor

"Henry"

"Hey mom" he replied as he appeared on the stairs

"Nice to see you walking down for once, how was your day dear?"

Regina placed a soft kiss to his head as he met her at the bottom

"Ok"

"Why don`t you come and help me prepare dinner then you can tell me all about it" His mother smiled "What would you like?"

"Lasagne?"

"Perfect"

Regina and Henry washed their hands before becoming like a finely tuned machine, each one working around the other in perfect synchronisation as they prepared their meal until they both sat comfortably at the table ready to eat their fill.

"You were going to tell me about your day" Regina coaxed looking over the top of her fork before placing it into her mouth

"I saw Dr. Hopper" Henry offered

"How was that dear?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders offering nothing further about his time spent with the Dr. or about his day however hard Regina tried to probe and coax the information from him; finally Regina gave up and resigned herself to eating another family dinner in uncomfortable silence.

SQ

Emma padded across the solid oak flooring pleased that August had had the foresight to have under floor heating installed throughout; she enjoyed the feeling of warmth against the soles of her feet, it was a luxury she afforded herself after spending too many winters alone in the cold, now at least she could be alone and warm.

Emma had bought the Lake House immediately upon it entering the market, whether from misplaced guilt for not being able to save Henry`s Mother or whether from the thought that complete strangers running around what used to be their family home was completely unacceptable, she couldn't say for certain but Emma believed this to be the very least she could do for Henry and Regina, maintaining their beloved Lake house until a time when they would wish to return.

Emma`s gruelling schedule meant she hadn`t had the opportunity of visiting the Lake House in the five years she had owned it. Since making it _big_ in 2009 _Cursed Exile`s_ continued success afforded her little if any downtime so August had overseen the minor renovations and repairs sending her updates in e-mails or photographs through snapchat or some equally crazy app that he insisted she download and install.

Emma had to admit she was slightly impressed with how well August knew her and her tastes in decor. If she didn`t know any better and if she didn`t abhor stereotypes Emma would swear her brother were homosexual. With his impeccable dress code and sense of style, excessive personal grooming and an unhealthy knowledge of home decor the entry requirements for August into the gay fraternity were passed with honours, as it were August was a raging heterosexual and a long list of broken hearted women could sadly attest to that fact.

Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator Emma closed the door with a bump of her hip, padding along the hall framed Gold and Platinum Music Recording Certifications adorned the walls each relating to a particular selling or shipping success of a _Cursed Exile_ single or album, pausing Emma examined each in turn smiling as she ran her finger over the bevels of her engraved name, her face alight with the biggest smile as for once she had the time to bask in her success.

 _For a gutter rat you didn't do too badly Swan_

Reaching the end of the hall Emma paused, taking a breath she tentatively reached for the door knob; her heart beat pulsing in her ears as for the first time she gently pushed the door to her new recording studio open.

The studio rendered her speechless it had been carefully transformed from two ground floor double guest bedrooms and had been carefully designed around the principles of room acoustics to create a space with optimal acoustic properties. Walking further into the studio or _live room,_ where her new material would be performed for the recording Emma smiled, it was perfectly set, next she passed through a soundproofed door and into the control room, marvelling at the state of the art equipment where her material from the studio would be recorded and if needed manipulated Emma`s pulse quickened and her body hummed at the thought of penning new material and recording it in her own private studio. Quickly snapping a smiling selfie with the studio in the background Emma fired off a text message.

 **Absolutely love the Lake House & the studio rocks, thanks Bruh x E **

**SQ**

Emma sat with her back pressed against the cold wooden frame of the children's castle, a castle that had obviously seen better days it was missing several planks that lay strewn haphazardly across the sand and those planks that had the audacity to remain hung loosely from the wooden frame and were riddled with holes. The castle could be seen by many as a danger to those playing within but it`s broken and dilapidated state appealed to Emma, she felt much like the castle appeared, broken and abandoned.

Pulling her knees up to her chest Emma rested a tattered tan leather bound journal against them, smiling widely the mid afternoon sun warmed her face until the chill of the wind whipped its icy tendrils around and through her, pulling her coat tightly around her Emma smiled, she liked this Castle, humming a random melody Emma jotted notes into her tattered book unaware she was being observed by a shaggy brown haired boy.

"Hey"

"Whoa there kid, shi-damn you scared the hell outta me" Emma breathed heavily her heartbeat racing as she closed her tattered journal

"I-I'm sorry I didn`t mean to startle you, no one usually comes here"

Emma regarded the downcast eyes of the boy . _Henry_

"I`m sorry kid is this your-I didn`t mean to-I was just walking on the beach and this is going to sound lame but I saw this ramshackle castle and I just had to sit here for a while, y`know it inspired me"

Henry examined the stranger his brow furrowing with concentration he had read enough interviews about his hero to know her true eye colour and had read enough comics to know about how glasses and changing hair styles worked at fooling people, Henry would recognise Emma Swan anywhere.

"Emma"

Emma closed her eyes letting out a long slow breath, she wouldn`t lie to the kid

"It-it's ok I won't tell anyone, I promise"

Henry plopped down next to Emma on the castle decking both now resting with their backs against the cold frame, sitting in comfortable silence they listened to the Gulls squawk overhead as they soared on the updrafts and thermals looking for tasty crabs to feed upon, feeling the warmth of the sun on their faces Emma eventually broke the silence

"This is a great place to just think and exist y`know kid"

"Yeah I come here to think a lot since... since..."

Henry audibly swallowed his head bowed, face etched with pain. Emma`s heart almost broke then and there. _I caused this, I couldn`t save your mother, Henry I`m so sorry._ Emma gently bumped Henry`s shoulder

"I remember a scrawny ten year old who wouldn`t utter a word, not one word showing up in my dressing room, seems the cheeky kid had given his aunt and my security the slip"

Henry beamed nudging Emma back

"Anyway this kid he was-he was sad, so incredibly sad and you know what we did?"

"I remember" Henry smiled fondly "We sang or you did at first and then I joined in and we jammed on your guitars" Henry laughed

"We jammed, we did, we jammed and then we shared our darkest inner most secrets and cried and then we burst out laughed for absolutely no reason, oh how we laughed until our sides ached and had stitches and that was the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my entire life Henry, your laughter"

 _Your laughter helped to sate the memories of you and your mother lying motionless and grey on the shore of the Lake but it`s Regina`s terrified screams that I will forever haunt me._

"You were late on stage" Henry giggled

"I was, Killian and Lily were throwing a tantrum and the crowd were about to riot until I announced my tardiness was due to our very special guest, a Master Henry Mills, you spent the entire show as a mini me and we rocked that place kid, it was magic. I think that`s the best gig I have ever played, well at least until your aunt came storming backstage chewing me out for kidnapping you"

"Your chewing out was nothing compared to what Mom did to Aunt Ruby when we got home. Mom was so angry she had no idea that Aunt Ruby had taken me into Boston for the gig she only found out because she was watching a _special report_ on the evening news and realised it was me jamming the afternoon away with you on stage that they were all so excited about. Since then they haven't really hung out, I guess Mom is still angry with her but I miss Aunt Ruby being around and coming over for family dinners, she-she reminds me of-of my Ma."

"I know you miss your Ma kid but have you thought that maybe your Mom misses your Ma something fierce too and sometimes it`s hard to be around those that remind us of someone we loved so much?"

Henry was deep in thought, he hadn`t once thought about what losing his Ma had meant for his Mom, it was something he needed to think about

"Although Mom was really angry I think she was also kinda happy after all you got me talking again, right?"

"We kid; we got you talking again." Emma paused thinking carefully "Henry my presence in Storybrooke I`d like to keep it a secret, I just want to lay low for a while if that s ok? Yesterday I literally ran into Regina and we didn`t exactly get off on the right foot so I concocted a story, a disguise like Clark Kent and only those special enough can see through it"

"Like me" Henry smiled

"Exactly like you kid but everyone else in town has to know me as my alter-ego. Hi Henry I`m Sam Newam"

"Sam Newam, really Emma" Henry rolled his eyes "I can keep your secret easily but your name might just give it away"

"Y`think I thought it was genius"

"And we both know where your genius gets us"

"In the doghouse with Mothers and Aunts, noted. You really think they`ll suss Sam Newam?"

"Hey it took me like zero seconds"

"Yeah but you're way too smart for your own good" Laughed Emma "Well it`s too late to change now so I guess time will tell."


	4. Feisty Ones

Thank you for all of the new follows and favourites. I do not own OUAT if I did SwanQueen would be main text not no text. The show Risqué, the dick that is Carter Adams and 2nd rate duo Magical Prophecy are unfortunately mine and any resemblance to those alive or dead is entirely coincidental.

Emma=Sam=Emma just keep that in mind whilst reading.

Music or the Mayor

Chapter 4 – Feisty One`s

Emma found herself sheltering from the chill of an early February afternoon perched atop a stool at the counter of Granny`s diner, wrapped in customary bobble hat and scarf she stirred her cream and cinnamon topped hot chocolate. Absently staring into its frothy depths the ash blonde listened attentively as the TV behind the counter displayed Carter Adams introducing a _special_ edition of his entertainment show Risqué

"... _The backdrop, the Top of the Standard with the most breathtaking panoramic views of New York City, the guest list, invitation only included two of the music industry's biggest hitters, Lily Page and Killian Jones who along with the absent Emma Swan were members of the now disbanded Cursed Exile, the most successful band, both nationally and internationally over the last five years. With the whereabouts of Emma Swan still unknown and the breakup of the band still forefront in everyone`s mind Page and Jones tonight took the opportunity of launching their debut single as new two piece, Magical Prophecy"_

Emma eyed the TV as the show cut to a pre recorded video of Magical Prophecy`s debut single

"Serious-fucking-ly" Emma grumbled under her breath loathing to admit that Magical Prophecy`s cover of The All-American Rejects – Gives You Hell wasn`t the worst debut single she had ever heard and there was little to no doubt in her mind that _Cursed Exile_ fans would make the transition easily, this left Emma somewhat confused as to her feelings.

The show cut back to presenter Carter Adams standing microphone in hand next to Lily Page looking stunning in a red cut out dress with her flowing brunette locks pulled up into a simple top knot

 _Butter wouldn`t melt_

" _... Fantastic debut single from Magical Prophecy but Lily now that the dust has settled the burning question on everyone's lips- what were the events surrounding Cursed Exiles split and Emma Swan`s very public meltdown in Times Square on New Year's Eve?"_

The colour drained from Emma`s face her attention focused solely on Lily`s Page`s response

" _Carter for the past five years you yourself have reported on plenty of Swan`s_ _ **bad girl**_ _exploits, from her constant womanising, drunken partying and trashing of hotel rooms to her lack of respect for the law and the authorities who uphold that law, even sinking as low to hire a lookalike to attend her PA`s with fan`s because she was too drunk and hung-over to attend herself. I`m only surprised that it has taken this long for her to have a total mental breakdown, but then what can you expect from someone growing up unwanted and unloved within the foster system"_

"Fuck!"

" _So you're giving Risqué the exclusive that Emma Swan suffered a mental breakdown live on stage on New Year`s Eve?"_

" _What else could explain her actions towards Killian Jones a trusted friend and fellow band member? Swan`s disappearance and August Booth`s continued_ _ **no comments**_ _scream of hiding the truth from loyal Cursed Exile fans. In the past Swan has talked about travelling to England or some other European country to seek long overdue professional treatment for her mental state, this is obviously where she has slinked off to tail between her legs"_

Emma sat dumbfounded at the audacity of Lily Page her brain unable to process the lies spilling from her former friend's lips

" _Remember you heard it first on Risqué and just to recap, Emma Swan the former lead guitarist and founding member of Cursed Exile suffered a complete mental breakdown on New Year's Eve according to close personal friend and former fellow band member Lily Page and is now at an undisclosed location in Europe seeking top medical treatment for her illness. This is Carter Adams signing off, until next time keep things Risqué"_

"Who kicked your kitten?" Ruby interrupted leaning across the counter onto her elbows her hand propping up her chin

Pulled from processing Emma looked towards Ruby offering a tired tight lipped smile that refused to reach her eyes

"Y`ok Sam?"

"I-I just caught the end of that-that Risqué show..."

"I know the show, the one that`s presented by Carter _I'm a Z list celebrity living off of the vapours of the world famous and filthy rich_ Adams"

Sam chucked at Ruby`s interpretation of the presenter her banter relieving some the ash blondes tension

"You know him intimately" Sam winked

"Hell no! The slime ball isn`t my type at all I like Mr tall dark and well groomed" Ruby waggled her eyebrows "What do you think Regina?" Ruby asked looking past Sam to the Mayor who stood with Henry behind her, the staccato of her heals going unusually unnoticed upon the tiled floor

"What do I think Ms. Lucas?" asked the Mayor looking at Sam then to the stool beside her

"Please Madame Mayor, Henry" Sam motioned to the stools either side of her as she nudged Henry`s shoulder with her own affectionately

"Thanks Saaaam" Henry drawled pointedly before covertly mouthing Emma and winking

Regina and Ruby shared a bewildered look

"You two already know each other?" Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow

"Mom Storybrooke`s a small town I met Sam at the beach on Sunday, it`s no big deal"

"We chilled for a little while Madame Mayor I`m sorry if..." Emma was interrupted before she could finish her apology

"Alright Henry but in future please inform me of any strange women you might happen upon" Regina deadpanned as Sam placed her hand to her chest feigning mock hurt "Now what life altering conversation needs my Mayoral wisdom"

"Something along the lines of Mr tall dark and handsome wasn't it Ruby?" Sam chuckled

"Groomed, it was Mr tall, dark and groomed not that I'll ever find that in Storybrooke, so what can I get you guys?"

"Burger with the works, fries and a strawberry milkshake please Aunt Ruby" Henry looked to his mother for approval "Please mom" he whined "Please"

Regina smiled lovingly at her son for once not wanting to disappoint him

"Alright Henry but on the condition that tomorrow your teenage body has at least one portion of fruit and a double helping of vegetables, do we have a deal?"

Sam and Ruby stifled giggles at the Mayors fruit and vegetable negotiating prowess

"Looks like you lucked out kid" Whispered Emma making a scrunched sour face at the thought of having to eat vegetables

"Trust me Emma, it`s worth it for one of Aunt Ruby`s burgers" He whispered from behind his menu

"Kid you had me at burger" Emma grinned as they high fived "Make that two of your finest burgers with the works, two fries and two Strawberry milkshakes please Ruby"

"And I`ll have my usual please Ruby" Added Regina

"Coming right up guys" Ruby replied as she left to prepare the trio`s order

Lost deep in conversation Sam and Henry were as thick as thieves, joking and laughing Regina watched their interaction with mirth, her lips curling into a warm half smile at witnessing the return of Henry`s unguarded and open nature for possibly the first time since losing his Mother and just as importantly perhaps for the first time since losing her wife Regina relaxed and felt not entirely unhappy.

Returning a few minutes later with their orders Ruby, Regina and Henry glared at Sam in astonishment, who not wasting a single moment inhaled her food almost immediately

"What?" Sam mumbled guiltily through a mouthful of food "You have no idea how hungry I am and with growing up in the system..." Sam stopped mid chew, realising her mistake she quickly looked to Regina, a moment passed between them with both held completely captive, both searching, probing and both still unable to fathom or admit to the truth of the emotions swirling so painfully close to the surface.

 _Does she remember?_

 _What is this intimacy that exists between us Ms. Newam?_

"Are you coming to the Miners Day Celebrations on Saturday Sam, Mom`s worked really hard organising it." Henry interjected

"I-I what-I`m sorry, what?" Sam stuttered not entirely comprehending what Henry had just asked instead only registering an intense sense of loss as Regina coyly broke their gaze "I don`t think so kid" she flippantly replied her thoughts still focused upon the boy's mother

Noticing Henry`s crestfallen face and admitting that spending time with Ms. Newam this afternoon had proven to be not an entirely unbearable experience Regina acted upon impulse

"If you do not have alternative plans for Saturday Ms. Newam perhaps you would accompany Henry and I to the Miners Day Celebration?"

Ruby and Henry gawked at one another astounded by Regina`s sudden daring, who was this woman?

"I-I if you're sure. I mean I don`t want to impose" Sam replied nervously unable to believe the turnaround in their fledgling friendship.

"It`s a date" Regina stated confidently, heat creeping along the column of her neck a few seconds later as realisation of the words she had just spoken dawned "I..." Regina clamoured for the right words but none were forthcoming as the heat continued upwards colouring her cheeks. Sam placed a steadying hand atop Regina`s who`s internal panic abated as warmth radiated through them both where delicate skin touched delicate skin

"Don`t stress Madame Mayor" Sam smiled warmly "We`re on the same page"

Returning Sam`s smile wholeheartedly Regina reluctantly removed her hand from that of the ash blonde, reaching for a napkin she quickly jotted down a series of numbers upon it before sliding it along the counter

"Just in case your plans change Ms. Newam"

"What no fancy business card?" Sam teased tucking the napkin holding Regina`s number carefully into the back pocket of her jeans

SQ

Sitting on the couch Emma internally debated whether she should message Madame Mayor, fingering the napkin she keyed in the number adding _Feisty One_ to her contact list _._ Staring at a blank screen Emma typed, deleted and retyped message after message, finally satisfied she nervously pressed send and prayed that all of the progress they had made at Granny`s to repair their disastrous first _proper_ meeting wouldn`t be undone.

With Henry sound asleep Regina sipped her notoriously famous apple cider. Relaxing behind her mahogany desk she opened the bottom drawer gently lifting out a weathered photograph album, reverently placing it in front of her Regina`s fingers lightly brushed the albums cover seeking out every memorised bump and bevel before a smiling Danielle greeted her from within.

" _My darling, someone is staying at our Lake House. I find it hard to accept such a juvenile living in what was once our loving home but you would tell me that enough time has passed, that it has stood neglected an empty for far too long and that it deserves life, love and laughter. You always did romanticise that house thinking of it as a living entity, I have yet to return. I must admit there is something about Sam, I sense a familiarity between us but for the life of me I cannot place it. I find that she grates upon my very last nerve but Henry is already extremely fond of her, he claims they met at the beach but I know they met at his castle, it appears to attract broken things. He misses you terribly, we both do. Henry and I spent the evening at Granny`s with Ruby and unexpectedly Sam. Watching Henry smile and laugh with your sister and Sam made me not entirely unhappy, I just wish I knew if it were alright to feel entirely happy again Danielle?"_

Regina`s phone vibrated, gently closing the photograph album she returned it from whence it came as reverently as she had removed it. Turning her attention to the vibrating device a random unknown number appeared across the top of her new message alert.

 **What did one ocean say to the other ocean?**

Regina stared at her phone confused as to who would send someone of her stature, (after all she was Madame Mayor) such an inane text message? A wrong number perhaps or… the penny dropped Storybrooke`s newest resident, Ms. Newam. Taking another sip of her cider Regina uncharacteristically decided to entertain the juvenile Ms. Newam

 _I do not know?_

 **Nothing it just waved**

A half smile pulled at Regina **`s** lips her phone vibrating again almost immediately

 **Do you sea what I did there?**

 _I am rather busy being Mayoral for such inane messages Ms Newam_

 **Sea-riously… do you?**

 _Yes, I sea_

 **Are you shore?**

Regina was startled as her own laughter reached her ears

 _Rolls eyes_

 **Hey no need to be a beach**

…

 **Water you saying?**

 _Your attempt at humour whilst mildly entertaining is extremely juvenile Ms. Newam_

 **Shell I stop then?**

 _Please do_

 **Ok I guess I'll go krill myself now then?**

Absently humming a melody Regina readied herself for bed, with the arrival of no new messages she read through the previous inane conversation again, adding _Idiot_ to her contact list before drifting for once into a contented sleep.

SQ

Emma woke with a jolt her incoming message tone sounding repeatedly, grabbing her phone from the bedside table Feisty One 4 new messages appeared on her screen.

Tell me you have not tide Ms Newam

I fish you would come back

…

Water you doing?

 **Sleeping Madame Mayor, that thing normal people do past noon when on vacation**

Are you tide of these jokes? I understand after a whale they get annoying, I am sending them on porpoise though.

 ***Pulls pillow over head & groans***

I will not sand anymore messages

 **Plaice do, whenever you want. I-I mean if you want? Enjoy your day being… Mayoral x**

Padding to the kitchen Emma poured herself a fresh orange juice, grabbing a bowl of Cheerio's popping them into her mouth dry she re-read the messages, holy crap she`d added a kiss to the end of her last text. Smiling to herself Emma was glad her gamble to text Regina had paid off, maybe she and Madame Mayor could forge a friendship after all.

 _Maybe we can both find some form of happiness and closure through friendship and not through useless meaningless words?_

SQ


	5. Miners Day

**AN** : I don`t own OUAT or any of its characters if I did both Killian & Hood would have met an imaginative and timely end.

Music or the Mayor

Chapter 5 – Miners Day

The Miners Day Parade was in full swing with the strumming of folk music providing a relaxing distraction for many of the townsfolk who danced merrily by moon and candlelight whilst the remainder milled around the many stalls and booths of the fayre, the busiest of which being a small candle stall where a pixie haired woman and her dirty blonde male counterpart were being overrun as townsfolk clamoured to buy the last remaining few.

"Did you have anything to do with this blackout Mary Margaret?" Asked David raising his eyebrows in the direction of the street lamps that were suspiciously dark

Mary Margaret stood still her head tilted hands on hips, a feign of indignation across her features as she studied her fiancé

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" She quirked an eyebrow

"As if I, _your_ Prince Charming would ever do such a thing, Milady" he chuckled as he enveloped her in a fierce hug lifting her high into the air only to bring her back down and into another fierce hug placing tender kisses upon her lips

"We've sold them all" she cooed into his ear, both laughing they held each other tightly.

"Ahem." Regina coughed clearing her throat "I apologise for the interruption, Sheriff, Mary Margaret."

The pair stepped apart awkwardly both of their faces flushing a guilty crimson

"Mayor Mills."

"Congratulation Regina" smiled Mary Margaret "You`ve really outdone yourself with this year's Celebration"

"Thank you dear I do try especially when it's for a worthy cause, the children's play area is a step closer to fruition although we still have a long way to go, but I feel it is I who should be congratulating you on your ingenious ploy" The brunette motioned to the dark street lamps a smirk curling the corner of her lips

"Oh... No-no" Mary Margaret shook her head "Nooooo. No. Regina, that..." Mary Margaret shook her head again as she turned to face David looking towards him for support "That wasn't..."

David and Regina both chortled at Mary Margaret's obvious discomfort

"Sweetheart" David calmed through chuckles "I think you'll find that our good Madam Mayor is just messing with you"

Regina shrugged her shoulders smiling while Mary Margaret stamped her foot in feigned petulance, laughter erupting in earnest throughout the trio.

"Well you guys sure are having fun" Henry interrupted through a mouthful of cotton candy as he pulled Emma by the sleeve to where the three friends stood laughing

"Hey Hen we`re just discussing Mary Margaret's evil plans for Miners Day domination" David winked

"Daaaay-vid" Mary Margaret growled gently swatting him in the chest anything else about to escape his mouth dying on his lips

"Ms. Sam Newam I`d like you to meet the Sheriff of Storybrooke, David Nolan and his wife Mary Margaret" Regina introduced

"Nice to meet you" Sam greeted poking a torn piece of cotton candy into her mouth

"Hi Sam, you`ve picked a great time to visit Storybrooke a lot of tourist's miss Miners Day because it`s so early in the social calendar but as you can see Mayor Mills makes sure it`s the best event of the year"

"Miners Day is only rivalled by the 4th of July Celebrations." Mary Margaret added "Hi Sa... oh my word Regina your date is absolutely gorgeous"

"Oh no-no, we-we`re not- we`re just..." Sam floundered looking to Regina trying to gauge her response to Mary Margaret's massive faux pas

David rolled his eyes; Henry stuffed cotton candy into his mouth stifling his laughter

"Mary Margaret" David chided

"Well honestly David she is, Regina I`m so hap..." Mary Margaret drifted off, her smile disappearing with Regina`s death glare

"How dare you" Raged the Mayor

"It was an honest mistake Regina; you always attend social events alone I just assumed Sam was-was..." Mary Margaret explained

"And we know what assuming does Mrs. Nolan; it makes an _ass_ out of _u_ and of _me_ "

Turning towards Sam Regina`s heart thumped with an irregular beat at witnessing a momentary flash of hurt mar the ash blonde's features before being neutrally schooled, calming considerably the Mayor breathed a long controlled breath, not quite able to fathom the reasoning for her subsiding anger she would usually tear Mary Margaret to shreds but today not wanting to cause the ash blonde any unnecessary discomfort Regina chose her next words carefully. _How do know you Ms Newam?_

"Well" Regina drawled "I suppose no actual harm has been done, but in the future Mrs. Nolan please try to refrain from blurting, consult the grey matter nestling between your ears before engaging in conversation. Ms. Newam and I are…"

Still regarding Sam, the blinkers fell from Regina`s eyes as she realised Mary Margaret wasn`t wrong with her appraisal of the stunning young woman before her. Candle and moonlight flickered upon Sam revealing long golden highlights interwoven throughout ashen tendrils, contrasting shades and shadows defined the contours of Sam`s delicate facial features, her soft skin aglow under the moons subtle beams. Mesmerised Regina appraised Sam`s athletic and toned body her heart giving another irregular thump, her breath catching as she breathed…

"Friends"

Sam`s mouth instantly widened into a lopsided smile as sparkling emerald sought those of soft chocolate, a gentle pull manifesting between the two women both struggling against the temptation of reaching for one another.

"Friends" Sam breathed her goofy smile ever widening.

Mary Margaret looked between Regina and Sam

 _I've seen that look before Madame Mayor, friends my eye!_

The tension that had been growing between Mary Margaret and Regina eased as Ruby`s yells for the Sheriff preceded her sprinting into view

"Uh oh" Henry looked to his mother his face etched with worry "This can`t be good"

"Regina, Sheriff Nolan I`ve been trying to call you" Puffed Ruby placing her hand on Emma`s shoulder bending at the waist to catch her breath "W-why don`t you ever answer your phones?"

"What`s up Rubes?" Asked the Sheriff

"Leroy"

Regina`s face dropped, Henry gently slipped his hand into hers squeezing it tightly

"I`m on it. Regina stay here with Henry and Mary Margaret. Ruby, Sam how about you guys come with me just in case I need a _little_ backup?"

"Sure David" Ruby replied standing straight as Sam nodded her agreement handing Henry her remaining cotton candy to guard with his life

SQ

The music had stopped, those that were enjoying the Miners Day Dance were left milling around staring as Leroy loomed over Dr. Hopper

"I swear you look at Nova again and you`ll get the same" Leroy warned

Rubbing his chin gingerly Dr. Hopper stood as the Sheriff made his presence known

"Dr. Hopper go with Ruby she`ll take care of you."

Ruby led the stunned Dr back to where Regina and Mary Margaret waited

"Now Leroy" David focussed all of his attention upon the grumpy middle aged man of short stature "What`s all this about?"

"He was leerin at my gal and aint no one leerin at my gal `cept me"

"Leroy" David rubbed the scruff on his chin in exasperation "We`ve been over this a hundred times or more, Nova isn't interested in you and this might just be final straw that sees her take out an injunction against you and from what I`ve seen I don`t blame her…"

"Now that`s a top piece of grade A ass" Leroy slurred at Sam "How`s about we blow this place sista or you can just blow me?"

"That`s it" David grabbed Leroy roughly, pulling his arms behind his back he applied handcuffs incapacitating the man of short stature "We don`t hit Doctors or insult guests in Storybrooke"

"Hey watch it bud or I`ll have you up on police brutality. You comin sista, the three of us could go for a little um… ride" Leroy laughed at his own crude innuendo

"Nah. I hear where your headed it`s Munchkins only"

"Dwarf sista"

"Like I care. If you were a Dwarf you`d be called Evil-y or something equally fitting but c`mon Leroy. Really, what kind of dwarf name is that?"

"Bitch" Leroy spat

David grinned at Sam

"You know; I like you." David threw over his shoulder in Sam`s direction

Sam watched Sheriff Nolan place Leroy into the cruiser driving away to presumably let the drunken _dwarf_ sleep it off in a cell for the night, making to return to Regina and Henry Emma noticed Dr. Hoppers group of musicians in deep discussion until one finally addressed the Miners Day revellers

"I`m sorry folks but with Archie gone we`ve no choice but to call it a night"

Groans of dissatisfaction and disappointment fell into Sam`s soul and without thinking she blurted

"What instrument does he play?"

"Guitar and he`s our vocalist"

 _Wouldn`t you just know it, well shit._

"I can you know, stand in if you`d like?"

"Well I dunno lady we`re professionals, can you play?

Sam chuckled

"Trust me, I can hold my own and it would be a shame to disappoint all of these good folk who`ve been enjoying their evening so far"

"Yeah let her play" One reveller yelled until a chorus of "Let her play. Let her play" rang out

Getting a nod of approval Sam jumped up onto the makeshift stage with a nervousness she hadn`t experienced since her novice gig`s, grabbing the resting guitar she plucked each string in turn adjusting the guitars fine tuning by ear

 _Not a Gibson but not a bad sounding introductory guitar_

Walking to the microphone Sam hooked the strap of the guitar over her shoulder, adjusting it she looked back towards the other musicians for direction, huffing she knew she would have to take the lead. Stepping to the microphone Sam felt the bile rising to her throat, _don't vomit Swan don't vomit. Sheesh you've played the Super Bowl kid this is a walk in the park._ Taking a steadying breath, Sam pushed on

"Sorry for the untimely interruption folks. Alright, so we`ll ease back into things with an all-time favourite of mine" She announced before striding purposely towards the musicians arranged behind her

"Alright guys listen up I`m sure you're all familiar with this iconic song, any musician worth his salt knows it so… on me for the riff and watch me for the changes, and… don`t mess up"

Sam eased herself into the opening solo, first strumming the basic riff until another guitarist picked up whilst she became the second guitar. Sam touched a note with a finger from the arm holding the neck of the guitar but didn`t pick it (hammer-on) she would then retreat a finger striking the string only once, her fretting fingers doing the rest of the work (pull-offs) as all notes rang out distinctively and evenly.

Smiling towards her fellow musicians Sam nodded her head in appreciation of their efforts as her dulcet tones drifted out into the night

" _So, so you think you can tell_

 _Heaven from hell_

 _Blue skies from pain_

 _Can you tell a green field_

 _From a cold steel rail?_

 _A smile from a veil?_

 _Do you think you can tell?_

Upon Ruby`s return with the shocked but mostly uninjured Archie it was decided to follow after the Sheriff and Sam, nearing the dance an incredible guitar solo drifted through the frigid Winter air, everyone looked to Archie who in turn shrugged his shoulders

"I don`t know but whoever it is they sure can play" He paused adding a moment later "And apparently sing too"

"Henry wait" Regina called as Henry took off like his hair was on fire towards the music

Normally Henry would sell his soul to watch his idol Emma Swan perform but today he was panic stricken at finding her on stage as Archie`s replacement, this wasn`t the best way to keep her identity a secret, he didn't want to lose her yet, in truth he didn`t ever want to ever lose her. Ruby, Archie and Regina joined him moments later all drawn by the music, standing silent they watched in awe as Sam continued with the song.

 _Did they get you to trade_

 _Your hero`s for ghosts?_

 _Hot ashes for trees?_

 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_

 _Cold comfort for change?_

 _And did you exchange_

 _A walk on part in the war_

 _For a lead role in a cage?_

Regina was lost in Sam`s voice and the way she effortlessly teased the familiar music from the guitar, this was one of her late wife`s favourite songs although since Danielle`s passing Regina herself had nothing but distaste for it, but there was something-something intangible drawing her into Sam and her somewhat familiar voice, a voice she knew she should recognise but couldn`t quite place. Silently mouthing the words to _Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd_ silent tears began to spill from Regina`s eyes the sentiment of the song resonating deep within never before had its meaning felt so poignant. Listening intently to Sam, as she smiled down at Henry

"Did you know this was your Mother`s favourite song Henry?"

Henry looked at his mother noting her tear streaked cheeks confused by her question, they never spoke of his Mother

"I think I remember. I`m not sure if this is a real memory but she, I-I think she used to hum this tune when we were doing the chores"

Smiling warmly Regina wiped at her eyes

"Indeed Henry, your Mother hated chores with a passion " _life is too short"_ she would say and this was her, what was it she used to call it?"

"Her _have-it_ song" Henry supplied

"Yes-yes that was it, her h _ave-it_ song"

Regina drifted back to the music smiling with the memories

 _How I wish, how I wish you were here_

 _We`re just two lost souls_

 _Swimming in a fish bowl_

 _Year after year_

 _Running over the same old ground_

 _And how we found_

 _The same old fears_

 _Wish you were here_

Sam and the musicians finished in style with the instrumental outro and for the first time since the beginning of the set she afforded herself a guarded look over the small crowd as they clapped, whooped and hollered, how she had missed playing and making music.

 _This is what`s missing, intimacy._

Scanning the crowd for a familiar face Sam eventually found Regina standing behind Henry, her hands clasped loosely around her son`s neck. Catching her gaze Sam flashed her a lopsided grin her heart giving an irregular thump before realising the brunette`s expression was unreadable, stomach sinking to her feet Sam realised the foolishness of her actions.

 _Ah shit kid this wasn`t the smartest move… busted._

SQ

AN: Wish You Were Here – Pink Floyd just seemed appropriate. Check it out if you`re not already acquainted with this awesome track, I promise you will not be disappointed.


	6. Kiss Me

AN: You have my apologies. Personally I dislike song`s in stories, it just doesn`t sit well with me but as this is a music based tale (whatever made me think I was up to this challenge?) I have no other option but to throw in the odd one or two here & there, although I promise to use them sparingly. All song`s used hold a special place close to my heart and are not used to infringe on the copyrights of the artists only to progress the story & convey succinctly that which I find difficult.

For the guest reviewer having trouble keeping track of Emma/Sam`s movements. Thank you for your constructive criticism & kind review and I apologise. I have tried my best to clarify so when Emma is alone or with people who know her identity she is Emma (Henry, August) _In flashbacks she will always be Emma. W_ hen Emma is around Regina or any of the Scooby Squad who are unaware of her identity (Ruby, MM, David etc) She will be Ms. Newam or Sam. Although I can slip up at times this is my intention. I hope this clarifies things a little and fear not the reveal will be coming sooner rather than later.

Music or the Mayor

Chapter 6 – Kiss me

The crowd continued to whoop and holler as _Encore. Encore. Encore_ became the reverberating mantra around the makeshift stage. Sam rooted to the spot stared intently at Regina, internally chiding herself she hoped beyond all hope that she hadn`t stupidly blown her secret identity, she wasn`t ready for her time in Storybrooke to come to end just yet but more importantly Sam hoped she would have the chance to acquaint herself with the exquisite beauty that was Mayor Mills past this first _non_ - _date._ Feeling a tap upon her shoulder she reluctantly released the Mayors gaze to face the group of musicians behind her.

"Hold your own eh, you weren`t kidding kid. How about one more for your adoring fans, we`ve never had this reaction"

Looking to each of the musicians in turn Sam knew all too well the look of euphoria that each of their eye`s held, this gig was their Super Bowl and they wanted to revel in the experience for a few moments longer. Once more turning to face the crowd and her newly acquired friends Sam felt an unfamiliar warmth as she watched them whooping, hollering and thrusting their arms into the air asking for an encore along with the rest of the Miners Day revellers, all with exception of Regina who remained stoic and unreadable still meticulously studying the ash blonde as her arms hung loosely around Henry`s neck.

"Ok guys one more but this is it, ok? So same rules apply, on me for the riff and backup harmonies, watch me for the changes but I know you guys have this one down"

Readjusting the guitar to a more comfortable position Sam strummed a few chords as the musicians behind began singing backup harmonies, still unsettled by the weight of the Mayor`s stare dark green sought those of warm chestnut, both sparkling with mirth as they were reunited.

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!) I`ve been trying to do it right

(Hey!) I`ve been living a lonely life

(Ho!) I`ve been sleeping here instead

(Hey!) I`ve been sleeping in my bed,

(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Ho!) So show me family

(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed

(Ho!) I don`t know where I belong

(Hey!) I don`t know where I went wrong

(Ho!) But I can write a song

(Hey!)

1, 2, 3

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you`re my sweetheart

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

Unable to tear herself away from mirthful sparkling green orbs, _Is Sam singing to me?_ the crowd faded into blackness, in this moment only she and Sam existed the all too familiar feeling of Sam`s familiarity nestled itself within her chest refusing to budge as warmth flooded her. Sparkling green refused to back down and unfasten form warm chestnut as the intensity of the message they conveyed infiltrated their way through the Mayor`s defences, an unspoken understanding of loss developing between them

Love – we need it now

Let`s hope for some

So, we`re bleeding out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you`re my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you`re my sweetheart

(Ho!)

(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(The last one now)

(Hey!)

Not stopping to congratulate the musicians on a surprisingly great performance Sam quickly removed the guitar, jumping down from the stage she sheepishly made her way over to her waiting friends praying to any deity that would listen that her secret hadn`t been revealed. Henry gave her a knowing smile before extracting himself from his mother's embrace, throwing himself at the ash blonde he enveloped her in a crushing hug that was returned wholeheartedly

"Woah there kid"

"Sam that was totally awesome, you`re amazing. Isn't she Mom. Isn`t Sam amazing?" Henry gushed

There was silence…. Releasing his tight grip upon Sam Henry looked around the group of friends who remained in shocked silence before looking between each other and exploding with excitement all speaking over one another asking Sam questions with no time for her to possibly answer before the next question was asked. Pawing, touching and invading her personal space with their over exuberance it was all too much, Sam froze her eye`s flaring with terror, her breathing coming in ragged shallow puffs as memories of being trapped in a throng of adoring fans all grasping for a piece of Emma Swan _Cursed Exile`s_ rock superstar threatened to overwhelm her.

"STOP!" Regina`s voice cut through the furore as she placed herself between the over enthusiastic group of friends and Sam "Can you not see you are unsettling Ms. Newam she is not used to this kind of pawing and attention. Now simmer down. I`m sure she will answer all of your questions if you would just give her a moment to collect herself"

There was a moment of awkward silence where everything stilled. Sam studied Regina unable to comprehend the motivation of the Mayor, why would she place herself between her friends and a relative stranger? The only people to place their safety before that of the _gutter rat_ Emma Swan were the people August paid to be her protection.

"Sam we`re so sorry" The joint apologies from Ruby, Mary Margaret and David as they realised their actions were borderline crazy

"We got carried away but in our defence, I`m with Henry… you were amazing up there" Beamed Ruby "I mean totally awesome"

"What do you do for a living Sam because if it isn`t performing it should be, you owned that stage and us Honey" Mary Margaret added with everyone nodding in agreement

"I-I. I`m a-a" Emma fumbled for an adequate response as to her line of work as she looked worriedly around the group of friends

"She`s a doppelganger" Henry supplied winking slyly at Emma, damn if the kid didn`t have a plan

Regina quirked a sceptical eyebrow

"A doppelganger, Henry now what have I told you about this fantasy world of yours?" Regina chided

"But Mom honestly she is if you don`t believe me ask her." He looked from his mother to Sam "Tell her Sam. Tell her how it's your job to attend press conferences and public appearances when Emma Swan can`t"

"Henry enough! Do not embarrass Ms. Newam with your fantasies about that-that awful woman. I swear your fixation with Emma Swan and _Cursed Exile_ must come to an end. I had thought after her despicable escapade on New Year's Eve that your undying faith and obsession with her would wain but I can see you are still as obsessed with Ms. Swan as ever. Ms. Swan`s behaviour is completely unacceptable Henry and you will not idolise that woman any longer, she is a bad influence and a poor role model"

Henry looked crestfallen as Sam remained momentarily silent. Feeling as though she had been physically punched the air left her lungs, never before had she felt so ashamed of her behaviour. Thinking back to her meltdown and subsequent disappearance the whole episode left a sour taste within her mouth, it hadn`t been her finest hour and had certainly contributed to tainting her reputation once again. _Is this what people honestly think of me, a bad influence upon the youth of our society and a poor role model?_ Since Henry had stumbled back into her life at the concert Emma had tried so hard to turn her life completely around. No longer did she over indulge in alcohol going on wild drunken binges wrecking hotel rooms taking to bed a string of random loose women who splashed their stories over the tabloids the next morning. No longer did she disrespect people by treating them as if she were some superior being to be worshipped and waited on hand and foot.

 _I`m not the person the media reports me to be. I`ve made bad decisions with each one being highlighted and magnified out of all proportion but I`m not the Emma Swan Regina believes me to be. I`m the Emma Swan that rescued a mother and her child from the murky depths of a freezing lake. The Emma Swan who helped heal a non-speaking boy returning him to some semblance of normalcy but on the flip side… I`m also the Emma Swan that let Regina`s wife and Henry`s mother…_ _ **die.**_

Sam felt an inch tall as she spoke her voice barely above a whisper

"Madame Mayor Henry`s not wrong. I-I mean h-he`s right."

The group of friends stood mouths agape

"Oh come on." Sam huffed Don`t tell me you haven`t noticed that I look a bit like Emma Swan…"

"That is undeniable Ms. Newam but how did this similarity lead to a career as a…" Regina drifted off waiting for an explanation

"People were always approaching me in the street asking if they could have a selfie taken with me or if they could have my autograph. At first I`d just laugh it off scribble Swan and pose for a photo but then as _Cursed Exile_ and Emma Swan became household names I heard they were holding auditions for _Cursed Exile_ celebrity lookalikes, I had an interview with an August Booth and he hired me on the spot claiming our likeness to be uncanny"

The Mayor studied Sam incredulously

"And just what duties does Mr. Booth have you undertake being Ms. Swans understudy?"

Sam shivered

 _The way Ms Swan rolls from Regina`s tongue_

Sam sighed raking her fingers through mussed hair, she hated lying to her new friends, her only friends but she absolutely despised lying to Regina

 _I`m not really lying. August really did pay someone to do all of these things because I was a… fucking ass-hole_

Sam puffed out a breath

"When Ms. Swan was too drunk or hungover to attend public appearances I`d appear in her place. When she needed to sneak out of random women's beds I`d be sent to the other side of the city or some swanky place to cause a distraction. Being her understudy paid well. I managed to get a great apartment in New York so I never questioned what August asked of me but this latest meltdown of Ms. Swans was different." Sam paused, all eyes on her as the group of friends realised they were gaining an insight into the Emma Swan debacle "Everyone is desperate to know Ms. Swans whereabouts, they`d sell their own soul to get her location. It doesn`t matter that I`m just a lookalike, the media are relentless in their pursuit of a story; they don`t want the truth. In New York I was receiving all kinds of threats to my safety and the media hounded me relentlessly so August suggested I stay at his Lakehouse"

"The Lake House belongs to August Booth?" asked Regina and Ruby simultaneously

"He suggested I stay there so I-I assume it does."

 _Another lie. Swan you`re going to hell._

There was an awkward silence

"That Booth guy did a good thing sending you here. We`ll keep you safe until this mess is cleared up Sam"

"Thanks Sheriff I appreciate it." Sam smiled

"Well it`s getting late and the chill is beginning to bite" David rubbed his hands together "How about we do a final patrol and then head home Mary Margaret?"

"Oh David that sounds wonderful. Regina congratulations again on a fantastic Miners Day and a word of advice, sign Sam up ASAP for next year's performance… she rocked."

The friends laughed as David and Mary Margaret said their goodbyes leaving Sam, Regina, Ruby and Henry milling around unsure of their next course of action. Sam cleared her throat

"I was wondering Madame Mayor, if-if you would allow me to walk you and Henry home?"

"Henry is staying at my place tonight" Blurted Ruby before Regina could answer

"I am?" Henry asked surprised "But I haven't… I`m not…"

"Yes. Your Mother thought it would be a nice to surprise you. Isn't that right Regina?" Ruby winked at the brunette Mayor slyly

Caught off guard Regina hesitantly agreed with her sister-in-law

"Yes. It`s been such a long time Henry your Aunt and I thought you might like to spend some time together"

Henry crashed into his Mother giving her a tight hug

"Mom I love you. Thank you. Come on Aunt Ruby it`s cold I`d like a hot chocolate"

Placing her arm around Henry`s neck Ruby ushered Henry away in the direction of the Diner before he turned around running to hug Sam

"Thanks for an amazing Miners Day Sam. I`ve had so much fun, you really made it special" The boy gushed

"You`re welcome Henry anytime as long as your Mother agrees."

"Goodnight Mom, Sam. I`ll see you both tomorrow"

"Goodnight Henry I love you. Behave for your Aunt"

"Always do"

"Later kid"

SQ

The Mayor and Sam walked slowly side by side along a frosty Main Street as Sam polished off the remainder of her cotton candy. Watching the ash blonde as she stuffed her mouth full of the pink sugary treat Regina chuckled

"You really are a child when it comes to treats Ms. Newam"

"Hey I`m making up for lost time."

"Lost time?" Questioned the Mayor

"As a kid there was never much in the way of treats and honestly Madame Mayor, this is the first cotton candy I have tasted in years and its… yummy" Sam placed her sticky fingers into her mouth sucking each one clean with a pop.

Regina rolled her eye`s

"Juvenile"

"I`ll take that as a compliment" Sam grinned

"As it was clearly meant dear"

"R-Regina" Sam stated seriously

Regina cocked an eyebrow at Sam`s informal reference of her

 _Shall I allow Ms. Newam`s faux pas? Do I like the sound of my name falling from her lips?_

"Hmmm?" Regina replied lost in her thoughts

"Thank you for inviting me on our _non-date._ I can't remember a time when I`ve had so much fun just doing normal things and Henry, he is an amazing kid"

"I must admit Ms. Newam after our initial meeting I did not hold much hope that you and I would be more than acquaintances for the duration of your stay but it would appear that I was mistaken and judged too quickly. I will take this as a lesson learned. Our time spent together hasn`t been completely terrible" Regina`s mouth widened into a smile

"You like me" Sam`s smile widened "You`ve had fun"

"That is not what I said Ms. Newam"

"You like me. You like me. You like me" Sam sing songed

Regina huffed

"You are incorrigible and an acquired taste at best Ms. Newam"

Sam laughed

"Ok. Ok. I'll take that; you win" Sam held up her hands as she acquiesced "But I know you like me"

Sam laughed dodging a swat as Regina attempted to backhand her

There were a few moments of comfortable silence as the two women crossed Main Street turning into Mifflin

"May I ask a question Ms. Newam?"

"That all depends. Are you ever going to call me Sam?"

"I don`t think that would be appropriate given my position within the community. I am the Mayor of Storybrooke after all"

"But we`ve already established that you like me so I`m assuming we are well on our way to becoming… friends? Isn`t it a little weird to be so formal with your friends?"

"I would not know Ms. Newam. It would appear that I only have acquaintances"

Sam`s brow furrowed

 _I broke you didn`t I, when I couldn`t save your wife._

"David. Mary Margaret. Ruby, all acquaintances? How can that be. You're a beautiful, highly successful Mayor and Mother"

Regina felt heat rising up the column of her neck

 _Successful and beautiful. Ms. Newam thinks I`m beautiful. It has been such a long time since anyone has called me that…_

"It is… easier to keep a professional distance with my constituents"

"Ok. Maybe we could compromise"

Regina quirked a suspicious eyebrow

"I`m surprised you know the word Ms. Newam"

"Now you`re just hurting my feelings, there is a lot about me that would surprise you"

Sam feigned a pout as Regina chuckled

"You mentioned compromise?"

"Yeah. Right. How about when we`re alone away from your constituents you call me Sam and I`ll call you Regina… like real friends?"

"Alright Ms… Sam your compromise is acceptable"

Sam fist punched the air

"See that wasn`t so hard was it?"

"No I suppose it wasn`t"

Sam smiled at the ease of which she`d won the battle

"So back to this question you wanted to ask before I side tracked you"

Regina looked blank for a moment as she back tracked through their conversation

"Ah. Yes. I realise that you are a doppelganger/celebrity lookalike/understudy but that does not explain your excellence at playing the guitar and singing?"

Sam struggled for an answer

 _Truth Swan. Be honest. Tell her some truths._

"It was the one thing I found solace in while growing up. Music was always there for me, helping me through the tough times. It`s been a while since I last performed but tonight on that makeshift stage it felt real and not like this fake half-life I lead"

Shocked by the sincerity of Sam`s answer Regina placed her hand on the ash blonds arm stopping them both in their tracks, their eyes locked as Regina asked seriously

"Would you check your schedule for next year's Miners Day Celebration, we would love to have you perform again if you`re schedule is free."

"Pencil me in Madame Mayor, wouldn't miss it."

Regina laughed loudly surprising herself as Sam joined her.

"I knew you liked me"

Holding the crook of her arm out Sam motioned to Regina who willingly hooked her hand underneath Sam`s elbow resting it upon her forearm as they walked the remaining distance to 108 Mifflin Street. Reaching the white picket fence Sam escorted Regina through the gate and up the path to the porch

"Well this is me."

Regina faced Sam

"This is you"

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Ms… Sam…"

"It was my absolute pleasure Regina. I had an amazing evening too." Sam beamed

An awkward silence descended upon the two women with neither wanting the evening to end but both not knowing the correct protocol to either extend their evening or say goodnight. Shuffling her feet placing her hands into her jacket pockets Sam breathed a heavy sigh

"Well I guess I`d best be going then" Sam bounced on her toes feigning movement

"I suppose you had" Regina replied her voice laced with disappointment

"Well goodnight"

Walking away Sam internally kicked herself for not kissing the beautiful Mayor when she had the chance. Taking a last glance over her shoulder Sam was surprised to find Regina still rooted to the spot an unreadable expression upon her face.

Careering into Regina`s chest Sam pulled her slightly off balance as she tightly fisted the lapels of her coat, the intensity of Regina`s stare unnerved Sam as she noticed unshed tears marring brilliant orbs of chocolate. Unconsciously leaning brow upon brow Sam rubbed her thumbs distractedly in circles across Regina`s lapel. Regina softly chided Sam for walking away whilst Sam quickly whispered hushed apologies for her stupidity. Mesmerized by Regina`s eyes Sam`s hand instinctively reached up, the backs of her fingers barely grazing brunette`s delicate cheek as fingertips glided to parted lips ghosting their outline delicately. Gently pulling Regina`s lapels closing the minute distance between them their lips brushed together, softy at first as they finally surrendered their gaze, their eyes fluttered closed. Sam`s hands reached for Regina`s hips edging their bodies ever closer, the kiss deepening as eager tongues danced an untamed tango. Separating, their bodies remained pressed together tightly, their brows once again resting unconsciously together, their eyes intensely staring into one another, chests heaving they fought for breath as lips curled into widening smiles.

Taking a step back comfortable silence once gain surrounded them as Sam watched Regina unlock her door entering 108 Mifflin Street before walking back down the path fist pumping the air. Removing her phone from her pocket Sam fired off a quick text.

 **I knew you liked me. x S**

 **SQ**

Inside 108 Mifflin Street Regina`s heart was yet to settle as she poured herself a tumbler full of her infamous Apple Cider, reading the text message from Sam her smile couldn`t possibly get any wider. Settling behind her desk picking up her office phone she dialled a number

"This had better be good wak…" The raspy voice grumped at the end of the line

"Complaining Mr. Glass?"

"Why no Madame Mayor. To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night call?"

"There is an urgent assignment I want you to look into Sidney. His name is August Booth from what I can glean he is the agent of Ms. Swan from that infernal _Cursed Exile_ band that Henry likes so much. His offices are somewhere in New York"

"What do you want?"

"Everything"

SQ

AN: Ho! Hey! - The Lumineers


End file.
